


Капитан Валорлайт

by shmourne



Series: До и после [2]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: First Time, Headcanon, M/M, Original Character(s), Pre-World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:08:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25279024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shmourne/pseuds/shmourne
Series: До и после [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830487
Kudos: 2





	Капитан Валорлайт

Закатное солнце окрасило рыжиной алую глазурь шпилей. Сегодня ветер дул с моря, пробирая до костей леденящим холодом, рвал вещи прочь из рук и развевал рыцарские плащи. Посвященных рыцарей на Кель’Данасе было немного — три-четыре патруля, но каждый усиленный, да пара-тройка рекрутов разных наборов, которых пригнали «набираться опыта». Звучало громко, а на деле же… Сплошная скука. По крайней мере, так считал Аннорион, которого выдернули из прямиком из Призрачных Земель, подальше от желанной практики. Впрочем, не сказать, что он тосковал по оставшимся в Транквиллионе и его округе. Подружиться юный рыцарь так ни с кем и не успел. Упрямо сжатые губы и диковатый прищуренный взгляд никогда не делали из него желанный объект для общения, но Рион, впрочем, никогда из-за этого не переживал особенно сильно. Друзья у него были, пусть и далеко. Так что в перерывах между растратой драгоценного Света на мелкие укусы упырей и гигантских пауков, он постоянно писал письма Ирнмару и, куда реже, Селени, где-то пересказывал местные байки, то жаловался на скуку и отсутствие интереса к тому, что делает. Он раз за разом напоминал себе, что даже именно эти мелочи — головная боль у местного плотника, сломанная рука мальчишки, едва ли старше его самого, того, из ополчения, и отравления хрустящими паучьими ножками — все это помогало ему набить руку. Луносвет все обещал прислать сюда жреца, чтобы освободить единственного на округу боевого лекаря от мелких бытовых травм, но дальше этих самых обещаний дело не заходило. А теперь Риона и вовсе перебросили на никому ненужный остров, где остались одни лишь руины былого величия.

За сутки патрули обходили Кель’Данас по периметру, не заходя, впрочем на территорию нежити без приказа не то, что местных командиров, а самого правящего лорда, который то и дело наведывался на сюда и справлялся о делах исключительно за запертыми дверьми и под пологом тишины. Нежить, впрочем, вела себя смирно. Да и посвященные рыцари — не чета транквиллионским сапожникам и поварам. Случайного вурдалака слаженно убивали до того, как тот успевал распахнуть полную гнилых зубов пасть.

Впрочем, подчищать тропу мертвых все равно приходилось. Вурдалаки то затихали, то просыпались снова и все пытались уйти то обратно к городу, через океан, то шли к стоянкам в надежде полакомиться живой плотью.

Аннорион все рвался уйти к Тропе со старшими, высовываясь каждый раз, когда капитан Терис, хмурясь, пересматривал расписание, но тот лишь качал головой и оставлял юного рыцаря в тылу, заставляя с утра и до поздней ночи сражаться с тренировочными колодами. Не пускали даже одним глазком глянуть на Террасу Магистров, чьи шпили рассекали воздух вдалеке. Если это и было настоящей жизнью рыцаря крови, то… Это было далеко не тем, о чем Аннорион мечтал.

Вот и весь сегодняшний день он провел то бегая по поручениям, то пытаясь напроситься хоть в какое-то подобие настоящего боя. О том, чтобы выступить как полноправный член отряда, Рион даже мысли не допускал. Ну, по крайней мере старался осаживать себя сам. Меньше мечтаешь — меньше шансов на то, что расстроишься, когда снова пролетишь… Конечно, формально он был приписан к отряду Эрделара Валорлайта, но у того вечно не было времени, чтобы разобраться с юным рекрутом, так что все, что Рион ловил — усталый, но добродушный взгляд, обещания вот-вот завтра все решить и… Назавтра все повторялось. Впрочем, может оно и к лучшему. Находиться с Эрделаром даже просто в одном помещении было… Сложновато. Та давняя их встреча запала в память и поселила в душе гору сомнений, разбираться с которыми у юного рыцаря как-то не было желания. Он постарался задвинуть все мысли подальше и просто жить, но… Стоило Эрделару приветливо улыбнуться — и сердце заходилось бешеным стуком.

Вот и сейчас, получив свой паек у снабженца, Аннорион поспешил уйти подальше от остальных. Он еще несколько дней назад приметил полуразрушенное здание на краю периметра лагеря рыцарей крови и повадился завтракать, обедать, ужинать, а то и практиковаться в магии именно там. Он не любил тишину, но все-таки ему ее отчаянно не хватало — сначала в приюте, потом в казармах, теперь и здесь. И те пятнадцать минут, что ему удавалось посидеть в одиночестве, казались благословением Света.

Рион сбросил на примятую траву плащ, отстегнул кожаный нагрудник, чуть неловко выбрался из сплетения ремней и плотной куртки и сел, скрестив ноги и привалившись спиной к разбитой стене здания. Нагревшийся за день камень теперь щедро отдавал тепло, будто скользя ладонями вдоль острых рионовых лопаток и полз по позвоночнику вверх, заставляя зависнуть, бессмысленно пялясь вдаль. Совсем скоро ветер снова пригонит тяжелые тучи с севера и холод проберется под бадлон и заставит покрыться мурашками кожу, но пока… Аннорион привалился затылком к камню, чуть запрокинув голову, и закрыл глаза, дыша полной грудью. Ноги он все-таки вытянул, отставив в сторону миску с исходящим паром куском мяса, потянулся носком вперед и лениво подумал, что все-таки стоит стащить сапоги. Солнце снова выглянуло из-за туч и, скользнув между ветвями дерева, тронуло лучами рионовы скулы и застыло на обнаженных плечах, заставив всколыхнуться Свет внутри.

Он мерно плескался, мягко обтекая границы тела и медленно растворялся в округе, будто питая воздух вокруг рыцаря крови. Здесь, вдали от таинственного Источника, Рион чувствовал его ярче. Конечно, не так, как это было в Транквиллионе, где Аннорион буквально видел себя не иначе, чем воплощением Света, щедро и несколько бездумно делясь собственным даром с другими. Впрочем, оказавшись рядом с леди Лиадрин, которая навестила остров в первый же день, Рион понял, что весь его Свет — максимум факельное пламя. По крайней мере тот, который он может зачерпнуть прямо сейчас. Впрочем, он ни капли не расстроился. Цисса, его ментор, давно еще говорила, что можно наработать и стать ярче звезд…

Аннорион потянулся, забросив руки за голову, зевнул, зажмурившись и только потом приступил к еде, поглядывая на искрящуюся линию горизонта. Отсюда хорошо просматривался пустынный морской берег и острые мачты пришвартованного у берега корабля. Он единственный ходил сюда прямиком из Луносвета, раз в несколько дней привозя припасы и, редко, прихватывал почту. Рион вспомнил о недописанном письме и… снова решил отложить его до поры до времени. Успеет еще.

Изредка он косился в сторону рыцарской ставки, отправляя в рот вилку за вилкой, и приветственно махал рукой, когда кто-то из старших выходил за черту и принимался искать его взглядом. Эти три дня на острове Аннорион вел себя тихо, вопреки обыкновению. Ну или во всяком случае не попадался на нарушении гласных и негласных правил. Так что взрослые давали ему фору, позволяя юному рыцарю хотя бы ужинать там, где было комфортно. Сегодня его высматривали трижды, и на последний этот кто-то направился прямиком к Риону. Он рассмотрел растрепанную светлую гриву — и сердце ухнуло вниз. Наверное, раз капитан Валорлайт решил снизойти, то случилось что-то из ряда вон. Например, кто-то видел, как Рион тайком пробирается к тракту, ведущему к Террасе. Но почему не наказали сразу?..

Аннорион торопливо доел и вскочил на ноги, вытягиваясь струной, как только капитан оказался совсем близко. Он был без табарда, уже в гражданском, и, видимо, как и Рион, не любил, когда что-то облегает предплечья. Задранные рукава во всей красе демонстрировали загорелые крепкие руки с полосами глубоких, явно боевых, шрамов. Впрочем, кто знает? Может, капитан просто держал дома царапучего лесного кота? Лицо снова обожгло жаром, Рион ощутил, как покалывает переносицу и щеки, но постарался выглядеть настолько спокойным, насколько мог, хотя сердце и подпрыгнуло в груди.

— Доел? — Эрделар тепло улыбнулся, кивнув на пустую миску. — Тогда пошли разбираться с тобой.

— Разбираться? — Аннорион набросил на плечи куртку и оглянулся, ища во взгляде капитана намек на недовольство.

Валорлайт, однако, не выглядел ни недовольным, ни хмурым. А на вопрос и вовсе отозвался коротким смешком, подмигнув Риону.

— Есть грешки за душой?

Аннорион неопределенно повел плечами и сощурился, ухмыльнувшись так провокационно, как только смог.

— Яблоки ворую. Ничего не могу с собой поделать.

Карман плаща как раз оттопыривал зеленый и жутко кислый дичок, и Рион, подумав, вытащил его на свет, продемонстрировав Эрделару. Валорлайт протяжно присвистнул, глянул в сторону Террасы Магистров, где среди прочих деревьев желтели листьями яблони и, покачав головой, склонился к Риону, заговорщически шепнув:

— Я ничего не видел. И сделай-ка ты так, чтобы я ну точно ничего не видел.

Аннорион тихо фыркнул и откусил сразу половину яблока. Зубы моментально свело, и Рион зажмурился до слез, но жевать не бросил. Если Эрделар и сочувствовал ему хоть немного — по лицу этого было не сказать. Посвященный рыцарь развернулся, не сдерживая лукавой улыбки, и Аннорину не оставалось ничего кроме как следовать за ним. Когда они появились у черты лагеря, Валорлайт проследил, чтобы Рион вернул тарелку, куда положено, оставил нагрудник и плащ с курткой, а потом увел его вглубь лагеря к так и не неразобранным от строительного мусора башенкам и старой конюшне, туда, где временно обустроили тренировочную площадку, засыпав ее мягким песком с побережья, и вразнобой наставили тренировочных колод. Аннорион сначала пытался поспевать за Эрделаром шаг в шаг, но то и дело срывался почти на бег, подскакивая следом за рыцарем крови как разыгравшийся прыголап. Он почти не запыхался, когда они наконец дошли, вот только все равно едва не влетел носом в спину Валорлайта, когда тот вдруг остановился перед чертой, где грунт мешался с песком.

— Пошли туда.

Посвященный рыцарь махнул рукой и увел его в сторону от затоптанного чужими сапогами песка к той части площадки, где стоял верстак, на который кто-то вразнобой накидал полосы запасных ремней, да еще чего-то, что разглядеть было невозможно, сел на перевернутую колоду и указал Аннориону на соседнюю. Отсюда их обоих почти не было видно — обзор перегораживал обломок стены здания, которое хотели было восстановить под кузницу, но за прочими делами, которых по всему острову было немеряно, отложили до лучших времен.

— Расскажи о том, что умеешь, — попросил Эрделар без лишних сантиментов, задержавшись взглядом на лице юного рыцаря крови, и Рион смешался.

— Ну… — он облизнул пересохшие губы и совсем растерялся. — Я — боевой лекарь. Первый рекрутский набор.

— Как с меткостью у тебя?

Это из-за шрама? Рион насупился, сжимая тонкие губы в нить. Свет в груди всколыхнулся морем, накатывая волнами, затопило, кажется самое нутро и… Осталось сияющим бело-золотым сгустком на пальцах. Не понадобилось даже выдыхать заклинание вслух, оно само вспыхнуло в ладони. Аннорион резко поднялся, расслабил кисть, как учили, замахнулся — и тренировочного болванчика обожгло нестерпимо ярким сиянием. Эрделар кивнул.

— Что еще?

— Стандартно. Первая помощь, переломы, кровотечения… — Рион помедлил, прежде чем сказать и последнее. — Вурдалачье… Все могу вылечить. У меня было много практики.

— Это ведь тебя из Транквиллиона вытащили к нам? — Валорлайт побарабанил пальцами по колену и глубоко вздохнул, дождавшись кивка. — Значит, ненадолго…

Что он имеет в виду? Аннорион нахмурился, но Эрделар перехватил его взгляд и пояснил:

— Лекарей мало. Так что готовься летать от нас на материк и обратно. В общем-то, нам тут тебя и учить-то некому, честно говоря. Алесса в патруле, у Лортаэля увольнительная. Ладно, парень, что-нибудь придумаем, — он тепло улыбнулся, наклонившись вперед, и оперся локтями о колени.

— Я и сам могу… Есть что отрабатывать, — неохотно буркнул Рион в ответ.

Что ж… С такими-то перспективами и правда можно было оставаться в Транквиллионе. Здесь, кажется, будет еще скучнее, а о практике так и вовсе можно забыть. Аннорион с сомнением взглянул на Валорлайта и все-таки решился задать тот единственный вопрос, ответ на который был ему действительно важен.

— А Тропа? Я знаю, что там всегда стоит лагерем кто-то из патрульных. Может… — он даже смягчил голос, но… от ответного взгляда Эрделара ему стало совсем не по себе. Кольнуло даже не злостью на тех, кто в очередной раз его недооценивает, не обида… Но что-то сложное, что-то от чего вдох и выдох стали горькими. И все-таки Аннорион упрямо сощурился, шумно выдохнул и уставился рыцарю в лицо, не мигая.

— Меня посвятили на полгода раньше срока, — твердо сказал он. — Значит, сочли, что… — Эрделар взмахнул рукой, прерывая речь, но Рион продолжил, — что я достоин, что я готов защищать Луносвет. Что мне нужна практика, которую я не наработаю, вылечивая колоды от старости!

Но капитану, кажется, было совсем плевать. Он поднялся в начале фразы, отошел к верстаку, взял с него плотную темную повязку, и, когда Аннорион договорил, вернулся обратно. Злость, которую до того приглушал Свет, все-таки рвалась наружу, и Рион сжал руки в кулаки, скрывая, как трясутся пальцы. Но Эрделар встал ровно напротив него, держа повязку на уровне рионовых глаз.

— А вслепую можешь? — спросил он.

Аннорион сердито кивнул, потянулся за повязкой, но посвященный рыцарь покачал головой.

— Я сам, — спокойно и мягко сказал он, а потом обошел Риона, укладывая слой ткани повыше переносицы, и закрепил узел на затылке. Юный рыцарь застыл, привыкая к темноте, сквозь которую все равно просачивались теплые солнечные лучи. На голые плечи ему легли чужие ладони, прижав пальцами светлые веснушки, и аккуратно потянули шагать за собой, вертясь кругом несколько раз — ровно столько, чтобы потерять ориентацию в пространстве, но не до тошноты. Рион почувствовал дуновение воздуха, потом услышал, как Эрделар сделал шаг назад. Аннорион завертелся уже сам, чуть неловко покачнулся, но не упал. Он слышал, как посвященный рыцарь ходит вокруг него, но не мог определить, где именно. Звуки будто… Были со всех сторон.

— Три секунды и небесный.

Рион уперся стопами в песок. Безмолвное море качнулось вместе с ним на первый стук сердца, заполнило вены на второй и на третий слетело потоком с ладони, устремляясь точно в Эрделара. На мгновение Аннорион ощутил его частью самого себя, успев запомнить, но не осознать головную боль, пульсирующую икру и странный жар внутри. Должно быть… Чужой Свет, поселившийся горячим комом чуть ниже солнечного сплетения.

— Молодец. Девять и шок.

Аннорион закрыл глаза. Кровь стучала в ушах, заменяя метроном, под который юный рыцарь тренировался так долго, что тот навсегда застрял в голове. Он слышал, что Эрделар переходит с места на место, то приближаясь, то отдаляясь, но не мог определить где он иначе, чем обращаясь к Свету за подсказкой. Свет стал его глазами, его слухом, его чувствами. В голосе посвященного рыцаря с каждой новой командой все ощутимее звучало любопытство и Рион понимал, почему. В лекари шли из жрецов. Аннорион жрецом не был и Эрделар не мог этого не знать. Любые техники должны были быть для него сложными, но всеми брошенный мальчишка, привыкший пробивать лбом те двери, которые для него закрыты, умел куда больше, чем от него ожидали.

— Давай-ка печать… — голос раздался совсем близко и Рион, не дождавшись конца фразы, бросил ту, что у него всегда выходила хуже прочих — жертвенную — и… свалился на песок, когда свело судорогой икру, а ребра заныли так, будто последний час на них плясало троллье боевое стадо.

— …да не эту, — склонившийся над ним едва ли в десятке сантиметров Эрделар обреченно вздохнул над ухом и протянул руку.

Аннорион потянулся к узлу на затылке, стащил повязку и несколько секунд так и стоял на коленях, зажмурившись, пока глаза не привыкли к свету. В груди все еще саднило, а сердце заходилось бешеным стуком.

— И это только часть боли? После того, как я тут… — он хрипло и возмущенно выдохнул и стукнул кулаком, в котором все еще была зажата повязка, по песку. — Все это время…

— Уверен, что готов к чему-то сложнее? — в голосе Валорайта звучало сочувствие, от которого затопившая Риона горечь, кажется, стала только глубже. Эрделар потянулся к его лицу и осторожно убрал за ухо вывалившуюся из косы прядь. — На Тропе ведь все иначе. И больнее.

— Нет, — зло выдохнул Аннорион. Он бы ударил песок еще раз, но… кулак саднил, да и след охватившей тело боли еще не стерся из сознания, сколько бы Рион не пытался убедить себя в том, что она — чужая. — Что я сделал не так? — гневно спросил он и мотнул головой, стряхивая с рыжей макушки эрдералову ладонь. Валорлайт вздохнул и по-простецки сел на песок рядом.

— Да брось беситься, парень. Рион, — добавил он, усмехнувшись. Аннорион все еще сверлил в нем дыру взглядом, но… Свет снова резонировал внутри, расходясь по телу, как расходятся круги по воде, смывал боль и ярость и впитывал их, как губка. Даже если юный рыцарь и хотел бы беситься чуть дольше, он не смог бы. — Дерьмо случается. Сколько ты там раз отрабатывал эту печать? Десять тысяч? — капитан добродушно сощурился и потрепал Риона по плечу. — Больше наверняка… Разволновался просто, да?

— Зачерпнул больше, чем был готов разделить, — Аннорион смягчился лицом. Голос Эрделара влиял на него… гипнотически. Что-то было в хрипловатом тембре, что невольно привлекало внимание и заставляло слушать говорившего. Что-то, собиравшееся мурашками за ухом.

— Попробуешь еще раз? — рыцарь склонил голову на бок.

— А смысл? Я свой шанс попробовать себя на Тропе уже потратил, — Аннорион поднялся на ноги, отряхнул колени и попытался покоситься на него хмуро.

— Разве я сказал, что патрули для тебя теперь закрыты? — Эрделар подпер ладонью щеку. Теперь он рассматривал Риона снизу вверх и от его взгляда, мягко обрисовывающего ключицы, скользящего по груди вниз, до живота и снова вверх, глаза в глаза, становилось жарко. Комок, который Аннорион ощутил, щедро хлебнув чужой боли, прочно поселился под грудью и теперь пульсировал, пытаясь растечься по всему телу.

Из-за обломков старой башни выглянуло солнце, вызолотив рыжую косу, и согрев похолодевшие было пальцы. Эрделар лениво сощурился — луч попал ему чуть выше глаз — и Рион подошел поближе, перекрывая свет спиной. Ему хотелось и не хотелось, чтобы Валорлайт смотрел на него, но…

— Нет, ты не говорил.

— Вот именно, — рыцарь вытащил кинжал из ножен. — Так что продолжим. Смотри, — он в несколько движений начертил печать на песке, потом повторил в воздухе, и Риона будто бы укрыло вуалью. Свет стекал от макушки до пяток, добираясь до самого сердца и ловя отклик от комка под грудью, который стек еще ниже, откликаясь пульсацией и жаром. Несколько секунд юный рыцарь буквально искрился золотом, пока печать над затылком не растаяла, оставив секундную слабость и ощущение будто… Будто с плеч убрали ладони, но Рион еще чувствовал деликатные уверенные прикосновения. Он уставился на Эрделара с подозрением, но тот не изменился в лице, все так же внимательно наблюдая за каждым вздохом Аннориона и лишь легко барабанил пальцами по колену.

— Повторишь?

И Рион повторил, сверяясь с рисунком на песке. Он знал канву, умел сплести ее верно, но… Торопился, упуская детали. Под взглядом Эрделара халтурить было нельзя, так что печать расцвела над его головой, ровная и красивая. Аннорион чуть не задохнулся, когда его снова затопило болью — теперь ярче, полнее. Он пошатнулся — Валорлайт не протянул ему руки — но сумел встать ровно, за чужими ощущениями услышав наконец свои. Свет продержался несколько секунд и снова растаял.

— Отлично, — Эрделар тепло и искренне улыбнулся ему, а потом предложил: — А теперь сними-ка сапоги. И закрой глаза.

Рион нахмурился. Ни один из менторов ничего такого не требовал — наоборот заковывали в латы чуть ли не как боевых жеребцов и указывали тренироваться только так.

— Зачем? — недоуменно спросил юный рыцарь, но сапоги все-таки стащил по очереди и теперь переминался с ноги на ногу, чувствуя, как между пальцами, похрустывая, забиваются мелкие песчинки.

— Дело в ощущениях, — Эрделар указал кинжалом на рисунок печати внизу. — Цисса не поясняла? Чем лучше ты чувствуешь собственное тело, тем меньше вреда тебе нанесет чужая боль. Ты вроде как действительно заберешь ее часть, но не столько, чтобы не вынести. Давай снова.

На этот раз вспышка далась чуть легче.

— Вот так, — рыцарь ободряюще улыбнулся и продолжил. — Возвращайся в себя. Это не тебе больно. У тебя — песок под ногами, чувствуешь? И солнце греет кожу. Чувствуешь, как покалывает теплом?

Рион кивнул. За пеленой усталости (все-таки три печати почти подряд — слишком много для кого угодно) он чувствовал, что стопы буквально тонут в мягких песчинках, что где-то сбоку левой касается забытая маленькая ракушка, что ветер, задувающий в спину, треплет косу слишком сильно, и что спина продрогла, а еще — горячо на плечах, горячо в животе, будто внутри лопнуло живое солнце. И еще чувствовал улыбку Эрделара.

Печать разлетелась искрами и Рион, еще толком не очнувшийся, прижал пальцы к губам, ничего не понимая.

— Как это вообще работает? — он понял что слегка осип и склонился к Эрделару, почти касаясь лбом лба.

— Довольно просто, — ответил Валорлайт, снизив голос почти до шепота. — Физические ощущения всегда перебивают все прочее. Потому… Им так сложно противостоять. Это — наша слабость и сила сразу.

Море распирало изнутри, пенясь волнами. Теперь Рион услышал его целиком и наконец понял. Свет тянулся к себе подобному, накатывая волной и отдаваясь дрожью в коленях. То, что Рион принял за усталость и слабость было чем-то иным. Чем-то, что он так старательно гнал прочь от себя. Эрделар… Все еще делал ничего. Просто смотрел понимающе и ласково, как будто еще в самую первую встречу на плацу все знал. И от того, чтобы воплотить маленькую стыдную мечту в реальность нужен был только один шаг.

И Рион его сделал.

Назад.

А потом еще и еще, забыв подхватить сапоги, забыв, что устал.

И Эрделар не стал его догонять.

Следующие несколько дней прошли как обычно, но с той лишь разницей, что теперь вечерами за Рионом приходил либо кто-то из свободных лекарей, либо Эрделар лично. Он ни словом, ни вздохом не дал понять, что что-то не так, и лишь следил за тем, как Аннорион учится складывать печати по-новому. Сначала видя колоду, потом и с завязанными глазами. Себя, в качестве цели он больше не предлагал, а Рион и не спорил. Честно говоря, находиться наедине с капитаном ему было откровенно неловко и, порой, даже страшно, но Валорлайт вел себя так, будто ничего не случилось. Он не реагировал на откровенное хамство наедине — на людях Рион не огрызался — о чем-то, что лежало вне тренировок спрашивал нечасто, каждый раз уточняя, точно ли юный рыцарь хочет говорить. Аннорион как-то раз, будучи особенно не в духе, прямо заявил, что разговаривать не хочет вообще и… Целый час бросал заклинания в тишине. Больше Рион таких экспериментов не ставил. Травящий байки, веселый Валорлайт нравился ему куда больше. Пусть даже… Что-то внутри продолжало откликаться на каждое его слово, хотя Рион предпочел бы просто забыть и не чувствовать. Тогда ведь получится, что… Да уже получилось, что Селени был абсолютно прав насчет него. Может, и с Селени тогда не стоило ссориться, а просто признать факты.

Что вот теперь делать?

И ответа у Риона не было. Спрашивать же Эрделара казалось ему глупым. Скажет, что все неправда, что Рион просто надумал себе все это. И обязательно — чтобы не занимался чепухой, а отрабатывал бросок или что-нибудь еще. Честно говоря, Валорлайт никогда ничего подобного не говорил, но Аннорион все ждал и ждал этого, чтобы сказать уже себе «вот видишь, я был прав, он такой же, как и все», успокоиться и вернуться к тому, чтобы пробивать лбом стены, пытаясь добраться до мечты. Но любопытство все равно грызло его, не давая покоя ни днем, ни ночью. За несколько дней он бросил и огрызаться на каждое слово, да и в целом присмирел, не вынуждая больше никого из старших следить за ним пристальнее, чем вполглаза. Впрочем, они все равно следили. Личное дело Аннориона Сильверфлейма было испорчено алыми пометками давным давно — воровство, побеги, непослушание во всем, что не касалось того, что юного паладина интересовало непосредственно. Он всегда помнил о том, что для других является «трудным ребенком», и никогда не давал забыть об этом.

Для других, но, кажется, не для Эрделара, который… Он просто общался. Чаще будто бы на равных, не перебивая, подсказывая что-то. Аккуратно и деликатно расспрашивал о том, почему Рион пошел в рыцари, нравится ли ему. Однажды даже принес краснобокое сочное яблоко, заметив, видимо, что Аннорион так и бегает до тракта рядом с Террасой. О семье тоже спросил. И это был, пожалуй, единственный вопрос, ответа на который не последовало. Прочтет в личном деле. Или давно прочел.

Сегодня с Рионом должен был заниматься Лортаэль, но вместо него — вечно недовольного рыцаря, Аннориона поманил снова Эрделар. Сегодня он, как и в самый первый раз, был без брони, в простецкой одежде. Только рукава рубахи были короткими сами по себе. Он держал ножны с рыцарским клинком в одной руке и, в другой — брусок для шлифовки. Валорлайт с привычным уже тепло улыбнулся в ответ на обычный рионов взгляд исподлобья и пояснил:

— Сегодня последний день видимся скорее всего. Нас перебрасывают в другое место, — и добавил, подмигнув. — Должен же я убедиться, что ты чему-то от меня научился.

Новость ударила в грудь, и Рион вмиг растерялся. За пару недель, что он торчал на острове, он успел привыкнуть к Эрделару и его рассказам, даже к парочке вечно недовольных лекарей, не забывавших ворчать вслух, что не нанимались быть менторами для подростка. И тут вдруг… Он открыл рот, чтобы сказать, что… Но не придумал, что именно, поник и махнул рукой, отправившись к облюбованному ими двоими месту у верстака и чурбана, который за прошедшее время кто-то все-таки доработал до полноценного манекена. Даже дурацкий шлем с петушиным пером на голову надел.

— Ты разминайся, — Эрделар сел, вытащил из ножен клинок — тот сверкнул, отразив заходящее уже рыжее солнце — провел пальцем вдоль лезвия, не трогая кромки, — столько, сколько будет нужно. А там… И рекомендацию тебе подпишу. По результатам.

И, кажется, рыцарь крови полностью потерял к нему интерес. Аннорион передернул плечами, кипучая обида колыхнулась внутри. Почему раньше не сказал? Зачем оставил на последний день?! Он отвернулся, на три счета с перерывом бросил три шока, расколов колоду одним, но Эрделар будто бы не заметил. Алесса давно бы отчитала юнца с набившими оскомину «ломать — не строить, а другим ты тоже будешь кости ломать, а не сращивать», но Валорлайт… упер меч в землю и вообще слова не сказал, медленными длинными движениями скользя бруском вдоль кромки клинка. Рион сердито выдохнул и попытался просто перестать злиться. Выходило так себе. Он оставил в колоде еще одну трещину, прежде чем, смог наконец прислушаться к биению собственного сердца, черпая магию от Источника на стук и высвобождая заклинание на протяжное ш-шух за спиной. Аннорион завязал глаза. Свет охватил его факелом, незаметным глазу, но ощутимым, если подойти слишком близко, обнял, как мать обнимает дитя, и рыцарь крови смог выдохнуть свободно, проглотив наконец обиду, а потом задвигался, перетекая из стойки в стойку, и вытанцовывал на песке, отправляя в колоду короткие яркие вспышки. Пожалуй, он мог бы фехтовать свободной рукой, но зачем, если твое оружие — сам Свет? Шаг, шаг, шаг, поворот, уклонение, шаг… Почему Эрделар ничего не сказал раньше? Зачем он вообще тогда все это время подлизывался? Злость уколола Риона снова и схлынула, подхваченная потоком тепла. Он шумно раздраженно выдохнул, не сбиваясь с ритма, и удержал руку с заклинанием, отправив то в цель мягко и плавно.

Аннорион не услышал, когда звуки со стороны прекратились, оставшись звучать только в голове и не выводя из потока, а вечернее ласковое солнце согревало щеки и кончики ушей. Аннорион не видел, куда точно шел, но чувствовал позади второй светлый маяк, который становился все ближе и ближе, маня к себе как магнитом. Шаг, поворот, шаг.

Если сегодня последний день… Он мог бы вообще ничего не говорить. Просто уехать. И сегодня вообще не его очередь стоять у Риона над душой. Зачем он пришел да еще и сам? Чего он хочет?

Чего хочу я?..

И ответ на этот вопрос Аннорион знал. Еще с тех пор, как чуть не задохнулся от смущения, когда капитан Валорлайт без задней мысли приобнял его, выправляя стойку.

Что будет, если рискнуть?

Света внутри плескалось едва ли на донышке, но на одну печать… Риона хватило бы. Не просто же так он бился над ней еще и эти недели. Он сложил пальцы, зачерпнул Света столько, сколько мог, и отправил прямо к маяку. Что-то заискрило, сталкиваясь, окутало будто куполом, который плотно прижался к чужому телу и… Влился в него. Вместо того, чтобы пошатнуться, как в прошлый раз, Аннорион выстоял на ногах. Печать срезонировала, отдав ему поток чужого тепла, тень любопытства и горячую волну пониже живота, от которой юный рыцарь вздрогнул.

— Красиво танцуешь, — голос с хрипотцой раздался совсем близко. — И эффективно.

Рион не увидел, но ощутил, что Эрделар улыбается. А потом понял, что звуки действительно давно прекратились, и все это время… Он наблюдал что ли? Щеки обожгло краской, как в первый раз. Аннорион прикусил губу и дерзко хмыкнул. С пальцев сорвалась последняя искра и кусаче рассыпалась, толкнув Эрделара между ключиц. Печать растаяла вместе с ней, оставив тягучую тяжесть в теле.

— Значит, я готов?

— А ты уверен, что готов?

Рион, так и не снявший повязки, кивнул. Он почувствовал движение воздуха рядом, потом — жар чужого тела. Теперь Эрделар заслонил от него солнце и его дыхание слабо долетало до лба юного рыцаря. Рион протянул руку, уцепился за чужое предплечье и мягко провел пальцами вдоль глубоко рубца, который так и не зажил до конца, кажется.

— Почему не залечили? — зачем-то спросил он.

— А почему не залечили твой? — ласковые пальцы убрали челку с лица, задев плотную повязку, и скользнули вдоль брови и ниже, касаясь щеки. Аннорион ощутимо вздрогнул, но не отодвинулся.

— Некому было. А теперь уже поздно.

— Вот и мой поздно…

Рион сделал шаг назад, не выпуская чужой руки, потом еще и еще, пока не уперся задницей в верстак. Эрделар был слишком близко, горячий, как вечное солнце, и на ощупь и внутри. Аннорион все еще слышал тень его ощущений и, неловко сев, потянул его за ворот к себе. Губы обожгло чужим дыханием, а потом оно смешалось, растворившись в поцелуе.

В конце концов… Хуже всего Рион противостоял собственным желаниям. И теперь одно из них все крепло, наливаясь океаном внутри, сквозь смущение, сквозь весь этот стыд, который грыз без конца, поселившись где-то глубоко в голове. Аннорион обнял рыцаря за шею, потянул к себе, крепко обхватив коленями и зажал себе рот, когда нежные губы коснулись шеи, скользнув вдоль искрящейся цепочки, которая уходила под одежду. Медальон потянули вверх и он выскользнул из-под слоя ткани, но Рион поймал его и аккуратно дернул вниз, оставляя на месте, а потом кожей почувствовал улыбку. Эрделар поднял его на руки, и Аннориону пришлось уцепиться за его плечи, пока рыцарь нес его куда-то. Он все ждал, что под бедрами окажется подоконник или что угодно еще — ближайший к площадке домик так и не разобрали от строительного мусора до конца — но Эрделар просто держал Риона на весу, только помог упереться поудобнее лопатками в прогретую каменную стену, мучительно нежно целуя и редко прикусывая кожу, когда мальчишка слишком сильно стискивал пальцы на плечах.

— Не бойся, — он хрипловато шепнул, взявшись за узел на затылке — Аннорион тут же поймал его за запястье и отпустил, послушавшись. Эрделар все еще перекрывал собой солнце и лучи падали на него пониже затылка, выкрашивая ореолом воздух вокруг встрепанной гривы. Валорлайт мягко вытянул ленту из рионовых волос и тот потряс головой. Плотная коса расплеталась на удивление легко, окутывая веснушачатые плечи волной.

— Знал бы ты, какой ты красивый, — голос Эрделара прокатился вдоль позвоночника мурашками и Рион осмелел, вытягивая из брюк чужую рубашку и скользя ладонью вдоль крепкого живота. Там он тоже нащупал шрам, который разгладил пальцами, слушая, как неровно вздохнул Эрделар, а потом, поддавшись порыву, тронул языком каждый из тех, который только нашел. Каждое прикосновение, свое или чужое, заставляло дергаться сердце в груди и кусать губы. Рион совсем не знал, что ему делать, но касался по наитию, прислушиваясь, как меняется дыхание рыцаря, как шумно он втягивает воздух в легкие и тихо шипит, если прикусить правильно. Он целовал Эрделара, кажется, без конца, не выпуская его ни на секунду из объятий, закапывался ладонью в волосы, несмело сгребая те в горсти, и тут же ослаблял хватку.

Светлые волосы упали ему на грудь, когда Эрделар склонился, чтобы пересчитать губами каждую рыжеватую крапинку на плечах. Рион не удержался от стона, притеревшись бедрами к чужим, и ощутил дрожь рыцаря так же сильно, как собственную, будто печать все еще соединяла их в одно целое.

Жар расцветал внутри огненным цветком и искал выхода. На рот Аннориону легла горячая ладонь — он аккуратно прикусил пальцы и втянул их в рот, зажмурившись до слез, когда Эрделар коснулся его там, где нужно. Он, кажется, даже всхлипнул, ощутив горячие грубоватые пальцы, дернулся бедрами вперед, все инстинктивно, обхватил Валорлайта крепче и… Сгорел вместе с солнцем внутри, слушая тяжелое дыхание рыцаря, прижимающегося губами к его виску.

Эрделар и правда уехал наутро, оставив ему рекомендацию, впрочем, все еще с пометкой о необходимости дополнительной практики. Рион не пошел провожать, но взобрался на обломок стены с которого смотрел, как отдает швартовые корабль с алыми парусами и берет курс на Луносвет. Аннорион не чувствовал себя брошенным или обманутым. Вечное солнце теперь согревало его изнутри ярче прежнего. Да и рыцарь на палубе в крылатом шлеме и алом плаще с вышитым фениксом, отпустив отряд, оглянулся, высматривая маленькую фигурку, а потом — помахал Аннориону рукой.


End file.
